Ororo Munroe (Terra-616)/Galeria
Tempestade (Ororo Monroe) ororo and carol danvers av ann 10.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 173 001.jpg| Classic X-Men Vol 1 2 Back Cover.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 224 001.jpg| New Mutants 90 page 8.GIF| Storm 008.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 322 001.jpg| Uncanny X Men 322 storm.jpg| Avengers Vol 1 267 001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 052.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0018.jpg| Storm49.jpg| File:Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).png| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 050.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0001.jpg| Storm Wedding 005.jpg| Storm storm.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 055.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 525 - page 11 - Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).png| oro 0005.jpg| storm x-women.jpg| Avengers Vol 4 19 - page 13 - Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg| Storm avx vs 5.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11 (new).png| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from AVX Consequences Vol 1 1.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 19.jpg| Ororo avx c3.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from A+X Vol 1 1.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from A+X Vol 1 3.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 4.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.jpg| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.png| Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) X-Men 1.jpg|Tempestade em Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 4 2.jpg|Tempestade em Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Scarlet Spider Vol 2 17.jpg|Tempestade em Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Nightcrawler Vol 4 1.jpg|Tempestade em Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Annual Vol 2 1.jpg|Tempestade em X-MEN186 11a.jpg Storm & Black Panther 001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 034.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 035.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 047.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) and Stormcaster.jpg|Deusa do Trovão Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 037.jpg Storm 002.jpg Storm 009.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 004.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 053.jpg Storm Goddess.JPG Weather Goddess.jpg Storm 031.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 032.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 036.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 040.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 041.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 042.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 044.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 045.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 051.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 054.jpg Storm & Black Panther 002.jpg Storm and Panthers.jpg Storm and Cyclops in the Sewer.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 043.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 056.jpg Storm traped under a roof.jpg|Tempestade presa após o ataque dos Morlocks storm 10.jpg storm doomwar 6.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 006.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 033.jpg Earth-616 Storm.png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 001.png|Tempestade StormAX.jpg Storm-Ororo.jpg Ororo Munroe-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 001.jpg Ororo Munroe-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 002.jpg Ororo Munroe-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 003.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1 cover.png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 1 001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 351 001.jpg|Tempestade de manhã cedo. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 351 002.jpg|Tempestade em um de seus uniformes. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 001.jpg|Tempestade se bronzeando de biquíni. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 002.jpg|Tempestade liderando os X-Men em uma tentativa de ajudar o Wolverine. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|Ororo usando um gestão de mão para liberar seus poderes. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 001.jpg|Ororo usando seus poderes para acertar Víndix. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Tempestade confrontando a Mulher Maravilha. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 002.jpg|Tempestade eletrocutando Mulher Maravilha. Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)-Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 003.jpg|Tempestade nocauteia a Mulher Maravilha. Páginas de Quadrinhos X-Men Vol 1 119 001.jpg X-Men Vol 1 127 001.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 143 001.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 28 001.jpg Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 29 001.jpg Astonishing X-Men Xenogenesis Vol 1 4 001.jpg Can Sense Life Around Her - Awareness Of Life.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 146 0002.jpg|Tempestade transforamda por Destino em uma estátua cromada Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 146 0001.jpg X-MEN147_12b.jpg|Libertada de ser uma estátua Pôsteres Marvel Illustrated The Swimsuit Issue Vol 1 1 page 23 Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 1 page 00 Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 3 page 16 Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 5 Pinup 001.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 7 Pinup 006.jpg Rogue Storm Shadowcat Lockheed 0001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 049.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 046.jpg Storm marvel swimsuit - 4 20.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0002.jpg Wizard 104 cover by Joe Jusko.jpg Storm 004.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 002.jpg NecroMantra Storm 0001.jpg Storm423.jpg Storm 003.jpg Storms43.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 009.jpg Storm (White Costume) 011.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 012.jpg Storm (by Dimitri Patelis).jpg Storm (by Aaron Lopresti).jpg Storm (by Kevin West).jpg Storm (by Mitchell Breitweiser).jpg Cartas Colecionáveis Storm & Professor X (by Tristan Schane).jpg Storm (by G T Hildebrandt).jpg Storm (by Boris Vallejo) 01.jpg Storm (by Dave DeVries).jpg Storm (by Andy Kubert).jpg Storm as The Witch (by Andy Kubert).jpg Storm (White Costume) 010.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0021.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0027.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0002.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg Ororo Munroe and Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg Promoção Storm Skrull.jpg|Promoção de Invasão Secreta retratando Tempestade como um Skrull Storm Wedding Dress Design.jpg| Capas West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 4.jpg| X-Men Annual Vol 2 3.jpg| X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 39 Textless.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 36.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 37.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 38.jpg| X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 39.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 449 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 459 Textless.jpg| Ororo Before the Storm Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Ororo Before the Storm Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 8 Textless.jpg| Storm Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg| Storm Vol 2 2 Textless.jpg| Storm Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg| Storm Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 15 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 16 Textless.jpg| Storm Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg| X-Men Universe Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 17 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 18 Textless Wrap Around.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 18 Variant Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 26 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 487 Textless.jpg| UncannyXMen 487 1024.jpg| Fantastic Four and Storm.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 489 Textless.jpg| Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 491 Textless.jpg| Black Panther Vol 4 36 Textless.jpg| X-Men Worlds Apart Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| X-Men Worlds Apart Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| X-Men Worlds Apart Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| X-Men Worlds Apart Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg| Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 29.jpg| Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 31.jpg| All-New X-Men Vol 1 38 Cosmically Enhanced Variant Textless.jpg| Tempestade Cósmicamente Aprimorada por Andrea Sorrentino | VejaTambém = }}